The Administrative Core (Jonathan Cohen, Director) will coordinate Center logistical activities and oversee fiscal and reporting functions. The administrative core is crucial to the functioning of the Center. It will oversee operations of the Neuroimaging Core and the Computational Core. The Core will promote scientific interactions among projects, facilitate meetings among scientists at different sites, provide logistical support, help prepare reports and publications and be responsible for bookkeeping and fiscal reporting. One of the primary activities of the Administrative Core will be the coordination of meetings including the Annual Conference of the Project Pis in Princeton at which project progress and results are reviewed and plans are discussed how to best integrate results from each project into other relevant projects. A second critical responsibility of the Administrative Core will be to coordinate and oversee activities relating to the Center's Educational Initiative. The Center will provide training for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows at each of the participating institutions through invitations to meetings, collaborations and the Annual Conference. In addition, the Center organizes an annual training program for graduate students, postdoctorals, research assistants and other individuals interested in the work of the Center and the area of cognitive neuroscience. The Administrative Core will also coordinate the activities relating to the NRSA Institutional Training Grant. Under the training grant, a curriculum of study and research experience has been designed to provide high quality research training and a close collaboration with the Center to graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. A third principal function is to maintain the Center's Website http://www.csbmb.princeton.edu/conte. Center- related publications are made available for download in compliance with current publishing standards. In addition, the Center maintains a series of Technical Reports, that are also available for download.